Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a tactile sense control method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of devices having a touch panel has increased. Owing to the feature that the user can freely designate a location on a display screen, many of these devices have an editing function for editing existing images and a painting function. As disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-124612, the painting function is a function for painting and generating an image itself. In the painting function, the user can select a type and a color of a line and freely draw a line or can erase the drawn line by selecting an icon of an eraser or the like.
However, if an edit process is executed (erasure, line drawing, color painting, or the like of a drawing object) by a touch input onto an input screen provided on a display screen to the drawing object drawn on the display screen by the painting function or the like, there is the problem that it is difficult to confirm whether or not the edit process of editing the portion touched by the touch operation using a finger, a stylus pen, or the like has actually been executed. In the case of erasing the drawing object on the display screen as an edit process, the touched portion is hidden by the finger and there is the problem that it is difficult for the user to confirm whether or not the drawing object which the user wants to erase has been erased.